Prior art computer systems have traditionally been divided into systems programmed to do data processing functions and systems programmed to do word or text processing functions. The data processing field developed earlier and is directed to information processing where the primary purpose is to affect the value of the information being processed. Data processing typically involves mathematical and other computational operations such as ordering and sorting which affect the value or substance of the information. Generally, data processing has little concern with the format of the information except to the extent necessary to make the information readable or discernible to the operator either through a display or printer.
The more recently developing word processing or text processing field is directed to information processing where the primary purpose is to affect the formatting of alphanumeric data being processed with little or no regard for the value or substance of the information. Text processing typically involves formatting or arranging the information for printing into documents such as letters, text books, magazines, newspapers, etc., for dissemination to the public.
The substantial differences between data processing functions and text processing functions have traditionally led to independent technology development in the two fields and independent information processing equipment and programming for providing the functions. The data processing equipment has traditionally been more elaborate and more expensive than word processing equipment.
In recent years technology developments have greatly reduced the cost of information processing hardware. This has led to developments in the field of merging traditional data processing functions and traditional text processing functions into a single computer system. Concurrent with these developments has come the discovery that the most efficient utilization of the new integrated information processing systems requires the capacity to communicate with traditional data processing systems to take advantage of the large data bases stored therein.